My Sweet Devil
by Lita515
Summary: He'd waited far too long for this and finally after a bit of Devilish fun Roddy asks his friend if he would become so much more. Sweet!Devil!PruAus, rated M for smut at the end. yaoi boyxboy.


Roderich wandered the streets of hell. He was in the village surrounding the palace where satan lived. He was looking for a certain devil. As he entered the park he spotted a familiar barbed tail swinging lazily from a tree. He smied a bit and walked up giving the tail a light tug. The owner of the tail muttered sleepily and rolled over on the branch above letting a wing drape over the side. Roderich rolled his eyes and grabbed the wing pulling on it thus bringing the owner tumbling off the branch and into his arms. Roderich smirked down at the surprised and sleepy eyed devil in his arms. "Guten Morgen, Gilbert. I trust you slept well." He said. The silver haired deil yawned and stretched in Roderich's arms. "Ja. Quite well." he said with a yawn. "Why don't you ever sleep in your house?" Roderich asked. "Luddy and Liz are too loud when they mate." Gilbert answered simply. "Didn't need to know that." Roderich stated. "You asked." Gilbert smiled a bit. Roderich rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked the prussian. "Nein. Not yet. Was waiting or someone to go hunting with." Gilbert answered. He curled up and snuggled into Roderich's chest humming contently. "Well you can't hunt from my arms." Roderich chuckled. "Watch me." Gilbert murmred. His tail curled up and wrapped around Roderich's arm. Roderich smiled and kissed Gilbert's forehead softly. "Will you two hurry up and mate already? You're killing the rest of us with the waiting." A familiar Hungarian voice said from behind. Roderich turned still holding Gilbert to face their friend Elizaveta. Roderich smirked. "All in good time." He said shifting slightly to give Gil's ass a gentle squeeze. Gilbert squeaked softly and blushed. Liz giggled a bit. "Well I'll just leave you two alone then. Ludwig is expecting me home soon." And with that the hungarian devil walked away. "Well. Shall we go hunting then, Gilbert?" Roderich asked. "Ja. Let's go." Gilbert finally let Roderich set him down and the two headed for the world of the living.

They arrived in Forks, Washington. Gilbert instantly started zipping around in and out of the shadows seeking a target. Roderich chuckled and picked a nice tree to wait in while the energetic Prussian sought out a victim. Soon enough Gilbert came flying back with an excited grin on his face. "Roddy! Roddy, Roddy, Roddy!" He was bouncing up and down. "What?" Roderich asked. "There's vampires here!" The Prussian squeaked with excitement. Roderich grinned "Seriously!?" Vampires always tasted good. Gilbert nodded rapidly and took off again with Roderich hard on his heels. Soon they arrived at a small high school and sure enough in the parking lot stood a vampire who was very bad at blending in with humans. He was pasty and his eyes were an obvious giveaway. He was standing with a brown haired girl who was rambling about something. Roderich and Gilbert shared a quick glance before sneaking closer to hear the conversation. "Oh Edward. I love you but if you leave I'm going to go with a werewolf and try to kill myself to see you again then if you come back I'm going to have your children." The girl said rather dramatically. Roderich raised an eyebrow and Gilbert gave a disgusted look. That's when they noticed the vampire sparkled and that sealed his fate. "You knock the girl out I'll pin the vamp?" Gilbert asked. "Yep. Let's go." Roderich answered. They shot out of the bushes and Roderich slammed into the girl knocking her against a nearby car and knocking her out cold as Gilbert hit the vampire full force pushing him back into the trees out of sight before pinning him against a large rock. "What the hell!?" Shrieked the vampire. Roderich joined Gilbert and helped him pin the struggling vampire. "Just hold still. This will only hurt immensely." Gilbert purred. A single claw flicked out of his finger and turned red as he heated it up. The vampire thrashed and tried to escape but it was no use. Roderich was too strong for him. Roderich watched with interest and arousal as Gilbert carved out the flesh over the vampire's heart. The prussian grinned devilishly as he peeled the flesh away, reveling in the pained shrieks coming from the vampire. Roderich found himself lost in Gilbert's glowing eyes as the albino tortured the vampire. He had to keep himself from grinning as many, many, dirty thoughts went through his head. Finally Gilbert ripped the beating heart from the vampire's chest an with final scream he fell limp.

"Do you want the heart?" Gilbert asked holding the organ out to Roderich. Blood now spattered the Prussian's face and silver hair from where veins had burst upon severing. The thick burgundy liquid ran down his arm and dripped off his elbow. Just the sight of it was driving Roderich wild. "Roddy?" Gilbert asked again. The Austrian had been staring for a few minutes now. "Nein." He finally answered. Gilbert was surprised, Roderich never turned down a heart when offered, especially not a vampire heart. "W-why not? I-is something wrong?" Gilbert asked shyly. "Nein." Roderich said stepping closer to Gilbert, his voice falling into a low seductive tone. Gilbert shivered a bit looking up into Roderich's eyes. "R-roddy? W-why don't you want the heart then?" he asked nervously. Roderich's face was now inches from his own and his heart quickened nervously. He pressed the vampire's heart to his chest in the close proximity and blood ran down his skin and into the corset he wore. "Because it has not touched your lips yet." Roderich purred. "W-what?" Gilbert squeaked, a deep blush spread across his pale features. "You heard me. Take a bite." Roderich told him. "I-I..." Gilbert was at a loss for words. Roderich hushed him by placing a finger on his lips. "Hush. Just take a bite." he murmured. Gilbert shivered a bit and nervously brought the heart up to his lips and bit into it. His eyes opened wide and glowed a bright crimson as the blood oozed out and filled his mouth. It soaked his lips and ran down his skin across his throat. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan at the blissful taste of the raw meat. Roderich grinned and licked his lips. Then without warning he smashed his lips into Gilbert's pinning the albino against a tree. Gilbert squeaked, eyes going wide in shock. He tried to keep his senses but as Roderich pressed further and further into the kiss he lost all sense of reality and let Roderich drown him in the kiss. Roderich smiled into the kiss, feeling Gilbert submit to him he began licking and sucking at the Prussian's surprisingly soft lips. He drew a soft moan from the devil and licked his lips begging for entrance. Gilbert allowed it without resistance. After what seemed like hours they broke apart from the kiss. Gilbert was panting and gripping Roderich's shoulder with one hand the other still clutched the half eaten heart."Gilbert. I have waited far too long to ask you this. Will you give yourself to me wholly to me and allow me to take you as my own. So that we may be bound to each other forevermore as mates?" He spoke the words confidently, looking straight into Gilbert's blood red eyes. Gilbert was silent for a moment his eyes softening before he smiled an whispered "Ja. I will." Roderich smiled brightly and kissed Gilbert again but softer this time. Gilbert retuned the kiss just as softly before pulling away "But." he declared. "But what?" Roderich looked confused. "Only if we use a bed. I'd rather not break my back my first time." Gilbert said with cheeky smile. Roderich grinned as widely as possible and scooped Gilbert up bridal style before taking off at top speed towards the portal back to hell.

They were back to he home in hell in the house they shared with Ludwig and Elizaveta within the hour. Roderich carried Gilbert in past their friends who were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. He carried him up the stairs to his room and laid him on the bed quickly climbing on top of him. Gilbert smiled, tail twitching happily as the Austrian began to kiss and suck on his neck leaving several marks. "Mm~ Roddy~" he purred. "I'm going to make you scream my name Gilbert." Roderich said, His voice was low and husky as he slid his hands down Gilbert's sides, stopping at his hips and undoing the garter belts that held up his black high thigh stockings. Why he wore them with boots Roderich didn't know but damn they were sexy. Quickly he discarded Gilbert of said articles of clothing in one swift movement. He ran his hands over the now exposed skin drawing a soft purr from Gilbert. Roderich smirked, happy with the reaction he undid Gilbert's shorts and swiftly removed them and his underwear. With Gilbert's rock hard and slightly throbbing dick revealed Roderich grinned before taking hold and giving it a firm stroke. Gilbert moaned and arched his back, thrusting into the warm hold on his cock. "You like that don't you, liebe." Roderich purred. "Mmhm~" Gilbert purred. What Roderich didn't see as he focused on Gilbert's face was the Prussian's tail as it slithered it's way up into his pants. The Austrian gasped and squeaked rather loudly as the appendage slid into his rear and tickled his insides. "G-gilbert!" He squeaked. Gilbert smirked up at him and purred "You're not the only one who knows how to be naughty, Roddy." Roderich gasped. "I-i thought you said i-it was your first t-ti- Ahh~!" He let out a rather loud moan as his prostate was struck. Gilbert smirked darkly and slid his tail out before ramming it straight into his prostate again. Roderich's hands went up to grip Gilbert's shoulders his eyes going wide as he parted his lips to let loose a loud cry of pleasure. "Just because it's my first time doesn't mean I don't know what you like, Roddy~" Gilbert purred in his ear before giving it a light nip. Roderich began to pant and moan as Gilbert moved his tail in and out faster, hitting his sweet spot every time. "Gilbert~!" he screamed in pleasure. Gilbert leaned up and pressed his lips to Roderich's as he reached down to forcefully palm his erection through the fabric of his pants. "Hush, love. We wouldn't want to disturb the others would we?" Gilbert purred as he pulled away. Roderich let out a shuddery breath and buried his face in Gilbert's shoulder, small squeaks and moans escaping him. "Well look at my big brave, Roddy. Moaning into my shoulder." Gilbert snickered slightly. "W-we've n-never done th-this... H-how do you k-know what I-i like." Roderich panted out. "You talk, well, moan in your sleep. Rather loudly I might add." Gilbert chuckled at the dark shade of red he earned rom Roderich. Roderich gasped and moaned as Gilbert's tail drove him wild. His own tail thrashed violently reacting to the immense pleasure coursing through his body. He let out a soft whine when Gil suddenly removed his tail. "Unh, G-gil? W-what are you..." he squeaked when the Prussian flipped them so that he was on top. Roderich groaned in disbelief. Who knew Gil could be like this? Gil leaned down and nipped at Roderich's neck, sucking and leaving several vivid marks. His hands rubbed and caressed Roderich's chest, teasing his nipples and drawing beautiful moans from the Austrian's lips. "Mm~ Oh Roddy. You're so handsome." Gilbert purred. His hands slowly mapped their way down Roderich's body before reaching his pants. 'A-ah, h-hnng! G-gil, o-oh god Gil~" Roderich urred arching into the prussian's touch. He must've been very descriptive in his sleep talking because Gil was working all the right things. Gilbert quickly undid Roderich's trousers and pulled them off along with his underwear. He briefly ground their hips together casing both devil's to moan before moving off Roderich's waist and kissing his way down his chest across his abdomen and toward his vital regions.

Roderich was a panting and moaning mess as he tried to figure out how to regain dominance. He gasped and a loud moan fell from his lips as he felt Gilbert take his throbbing erection into his mouth nearly swallowing him whole. "G-gil!" He squeaked. He could feel Gilbert smirk as he bobbed his head up and down. Soon enough Gil's tail found it's way back into Roderich's rear and resumed pounding into his prostate. Roderich gasped and moaned bucking his hips up violently causing Gilbert to choke and forcing him to pull off for a moment. Roderich saw his chance and he quickly flipped them back over before moving into a sixty-nine position. Gilbert was slightly dazed but saw where this was going. He gasped loudly as Roderich engulfed his vital regions and began stroking it with his tongue. Then Roderich used his own tactic against him and slammed his tail into Gilbert's ass. The Prussian let out a loud cry of pleasure his own tail shivering inside of Roderich's ass causing the Austrian to moan and send vibrations all of Gilbert's cock. After regaining some senses Gilbert leaned up to once again take Roderich's cock into his mouth and from then on it became a game. Who would break first an spill their seed into the other mouth. Tails pounding in and out, throats contracting and expanding around built up erections. Moans and mewls filled the room as they had at each other each desperate to push the other past their limit. Roderich moaned loudly, he was close, so close. It hurt to hold it in but he held on. Desperate to win he rammed his tail into Gilbert's prostate as hard and fast as he possibly could. Finally with a moan and a choked scream Gilbert came hard into Roderich's mouth. His tail flew out of Roderich's rear and thrashed wildly as his body spasmed. He released Roderich's cock his hed falling into the pillows as his body fell limp. Panting, Roderich let go of Gilbert's cock and puled his tail out of his behind. He then moved up and rested his forehead against Gilbert's panting. "God, Gilbert. You're gorgeous." He breathed before kissing the albino's trembling lips. "Mhm~ I-i could s-say the same f-for you." Gilbert panted softly. Roderich smiled before and kissed him gingerly. Gilbert moaned softly as he became hard again as Roderich was stroking his dick in a rhythmic motion. "M-mph. R-roddy." Gilbert moaned as Roderich slipped his tongue past the Prussian's lips and began to explore the wet cavern. After he had memorized the Prussian's taste he pulled away and moved in between Gilbert's legs "Ready, mein liebeling?' he asked, his dick rubbing teasingly against Gilbert's entrance. He'd been debating on wether or not to prepare his soon to be mate but the tail torment had done that for him. "J-ja! B-bitte bitte!" Gilbert begged. Roderich leaned down and kissed his ear. "As you wish." He purred before slamming himself into Gilbert. Gilbert threw his head back and a loud cry of mixed pleasure and pain flew from his lips. Roderich strained to hold still and let Gilbert adjust. "A-ahh~! R-roddy!" he squeaked out. His body was not used to this kind of intrusion, not at all. "S-sorry, liebe." Roderich grunted at the feeling of how tight the Prussian was, he'd forgotten that Gil was still a virgin. After a few long moments Gilbert decided it wasn't painful anymore so much as just uncomfortable. He wrapped his arm around Roderich's neck and pressed his face into his shoullder. "G-go." he murmured. Roderich nodded and began thrusting. He started gently but soon began to pick up speed, wanting more friction. "Ahh~! Roddy~!" GIlbert cried out and moaned. "G-god Gilbert! Y-you feel a-amazing!" Roderich grunted and moaned. "Mmn~! Nnh~! A-ahh~! God, Roddy so close!" Gilbert cried out. "Cum for me, my little devil." Roderich purred. Gilbert obeyed his screams silenced by Roderich in a passionate kiss. His muscles tightened around Roderich's cock pulling him to his release as well. "Mmph. G-gil." Roderich panted as the excitement and pleasure ebbed away. "Gott Roddy. That was awesome." Gil panted "Ja. It was." Roderich smiled placing a kiss on Gilbert's forehead as he pulled out. He flopped onto the bed beside Gilbert and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close and holding him tight. "It's done. We are mated." he said. "Mhm. And I must say. I've never been happier." Gilbert said as he nuzzled into Roderich's cheek, content to stay there for a while. Roderich smiled "Ich liebe dich, Gil." he said softly. "Ich liebe dich auch, Roddy." Gilbert replied with a soft yawn. Roderich smiled and played with Gil's silver hair for a bit until he felt the Prussian drift off to sleep. "Schlaf gute, mein kleiner teufe." he murmured before following Gilbert into sleep.

THE END

、


End file.
